What Else Do You Want From Me?
by shrivelledshrimp
Summary: Chapter 4 up After defeating Voldemort, Harry leaves the wizarding world. Then Dumbledore turns up and tells him that his parents are alive, and that they've been having a wonderful life elsewhere. Harry takes it badly-extremely badly. Angry Harry fic.
1. Harry, meet Lily and James Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own this. You know that very well.

What else do you want from me?

Chapter 1

The sound of a ringing mobile phone jerked a young man awake from his slumber. He rolled over in bed, picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Dr Potter? There's something wrong with one of the patients and we need you down here immediately!"

"Give me a minute, I'll be right there!" 

He jumped up from his bed, washed up, and changed into his shirt, tie and pants. He grabbed his briefcase and within fifteen minutes, he was in his car, on the way to the hospital. 

The young man in question was no other than Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and hero to the wizarding world. But to the muggles, he was simply a doctor and a very good one indeed. Nine years ago, he had defeated Lord Voldemort in a battle at Hogwarts. Many were killed. Even more were injured.

**Flashback**

Harry stood in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds. He was surrounded with the dead. He recognized many of them. Colin, Parvati, Justin, Ernie, Susan – all of them were dead. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. "Come on inside, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry shrugged and allowed himself to be led into the Great Hall, where those still alive had gathered. 

_"Join me, Harry Potter, or die. Choose." Lord Voldemort hissed, his red eyes burning madly. "I will never join you, Tom," Harry said defiantly. He was afraid, very afraid, but still, his voice was steady. "Then so be it. Farewell, my dear nemesis." Voldemort smirked. He raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" _

_Harry took a deep breath and raised his hand. The sight of Cedric lying on the ground, the sight of Sirius falling through the veil, the sight of his friends dying flickered in his mind. He poured every single inch of his concentration, his will, and his power into the thought of killing Voldemort and ending it all. A jet of light shot out from his palm and absorbed his enemy's killing curse to form a white glowing ball, tinged with red. This fiery globe rushed towards Voldemort and hit him squarely on the chest._

_Tom Riddle was flung to the ground by the impact and he lay there, dead. _

_Harry was overcome with a strange emotion. Now that he had killed Voldemort, everything was over. That was his sole purpose of existence, after all. He was nothing more than a pawn in Dumbledore's chess set, nothing more than a tool to the wizarding world. Of course, he would be worshipped and idolized and thought of as a hero, but in the end, he would simply be set aside and forgotten, like a pair of rusty garden shears. He shrugged. Perhaps that was life, he thought. _

_*_

"Well, Harry, now that the NEWTS are over, I suppose you would want to carve out a career as an Auror and go for Auror training?" Professor Dumbledore said, his cerulean eyes twinkling.

"As a matter of fact, Professor, I have decided to leave the wizarding world." the young man replied calmly.

"Why, Harry? Now that you have defeated Voldemort, I am sure that you would be able to live in peace here. Why leave?" Dumbledore said, surprised.

"Exactly. I have defeated Voldemort. I have fulfilled the prophecy and I would be of no more use to the wizarding world. What's the point of staying? I'd be better off with the Muggles. I don't have to live with the Dursleys anymore. I want some time alone, sir, away from everyone else." Harry said. 

Dumbledore sighed. "It is not only about defeating Voldemort, Harry. What about your friends? The Weasleys? Hagrid? Ms Granger? There are so many people who care for you. Would you be willing to leave them behind?"

"They can come to visit me if they want to. It's not as if I am cutting off all contact with them." 

"Well, Harry, if you feel that you would be happier in the Muggle world, then I suppose I cannot stop you. Do you consider your choice, though. Do not make a rash decision."

"Of course, Professor," 

Harry resisted the overwhelming impulse to snort. Since when had Dumbledore cared about his happiness? Before Voldemort died, that manipulative old ass had been bent on making Harry defeat him. Now that Tom Riddle was gone, he probably didn't give a hoot about whether or not Harry died.

*

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione and coughed slightly. The two were seated on a sofa, locked in a tight embrace. They broke apart immediately and blushed furiously. Ever since sixth year, they had been going out together. Harry's relationship with them had dwindled somehow when they began dating. Not because he was jealous of their happiness, but because he felt like a third wheel. Besides, without the two of them, he was free to do whatever he liked without them prying and poking into his business. He was free to develop his wandless magic on his own without Hermione asking questions. He was free to develop his magical powers without Ron slowing him down.

"Ron, Hermione, can I have a word with you all?" he asked. 

"Sure. What's up, mate?" Ron asked, still blushing.

"Remember you were asking me what I would be doing after Hogwarts, and I told you I didn't know yet?" 

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I'll be leaving for the muggle world?"

"Why??" 

Two voices shouted simultaneously.

_I doubt if they even care, they're so wrapped up with each other._

"I feel that I'll be happier there."

"What are you going to do in the muggle world? You don't belong there, Harry! You can't go! You belong to _us_!" Ron shouted in outrage.

"I belong to nobody but myself. I'll probably go study in a muggle university, and get a job or something."

_Who said I belong to them? _

"You can't go to a muggle university, Harry! You've never even studied muggle subjects before! You're not _smart_ enough!" Hermione protested.

"For Pete's sake, Hermione, I don't have to be a know-it-all like you to get into university!"

_Who said I don't have the brains?_

Hermione looked away, hurt.

"Sorry, 'Mione, didn't mean that." Harry said lazily. "But anyway, it's my choice. Goodnight!" he got up, and sauntered towards the dormitory.

"What the hell is his bloody problem?" Ron shouted shrilly, his face going as red as his hair.

**End Flashback**

The very next day after his graduation from Hogwarts, Harry walked to Gringotts and removed all his money from his vault. He converted them to muggle currency. Then he walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and left the wizarding world for good. 

With his money, he rented a small unit in an apartment at London and entered a local college. Within a year, he learnt all that he could and took the entrance exam to London's top university. After being accepted, he studied medicine and at the age of twenty six, he became a full-fledged doctor at a hospital. Once in a while, Ron and Hermione, who married two years after Hogwarts, would drop by to pay him a visit, but other than that, he was alone. Harry liked his lifestyle, though. Being a doctor could be very stressful and demanding, and he led a very busy life, but he was happy. He developed a close relationship with his colleagues, patients, and even with his neighbour, the old crone who lived next door. 

Harry hadn't changed much ever since he left the wizarding world, except for the fact that had traded his spectacles for contact lenses, and that his hair was now rather spiky. All in all, he was a rather fetching young man. 

*

Harry walked into a cafeteria, bought his lunch and sat down on one of the tables to eat.

"May I sit here?" someone asked.

He looked up and saw his superior, Dr Kenneth Williams. "Sure," he said. 

"You look tired, boy. Feeling well?" Dr Williams asked.

"Yeah. It's been a grueling morning, that's all." Dr Williams was a kindly man who had been Harry's mentor throughout the time when he was still new to the hospital, and until this day, Harry still turned to him for advice once in a while. 

The two men chatted as they ate their lunch. "By the way, Vanessa asked if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight," Dr Williams said. "Sure, I think I'll be free then. Thanks." 

Vanessa was Dr Williams' wife, a plump woman who was obsessed with feeding Harry up. The childless couple often invited him over for meals. In some way, Mrs Williams reminded him of Mrs Weasley. 

"I've got to get back to my patients. See you tonight!" Harry said and picked up his tray. Dr Williams smiled and nodded. He had come to regard Harry as both a protégé and a son. 

*

"And how are you feeling today Mrs Bartley?" Harry said cheerfully. He absolutely enjoyed working with people. That was the main reason he became a doctor. "Better than yesterday, Doc," the old woman said. "Good, good. Now lie still." Harry gave him thorough check-up and nodded with satisfaction. 

"When will she be discharged, Dr Potter?" Mrs Bartley's daughter asked anxiously. "Don't worry, ma'am, she will be up and about within three days."

"Maggie?" Harry turned to his nurse. "Her fever has subsided, but monitor her temperature and give her pills for one more day, just to make sure that it doesn't come back," The nurse nodded. "Goodbye, ma'am, I'll check on your mother again later," and with that, Harry left for his next patient. 

At the end of the day, Harry packed up his clinic and went to Dr Williams' house for dinner. He had a good time with the couple and went home in high spirits. When he arrived, he saw Dumbledore waiting at his doorstep together with two heavily cloaked and hooded people. 

"Hello, Headmaster," Harry said, surprised. Dumbledore rarely visited. He opened the door and showed them into his flat. He eyed the two cloaked people with suspicion. 

"Good evening, Harry, I trust you've been well?" Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and said dryly, "I suppose this isn't merely a courtesy visit, Professor?" Dumbledore chuckled. The boy knew him too well.

"Well, Harry, it is time I let you know about something I have always kept secret from you," The emerald-eyed young man sighed. _What the bloody hell has he kept from me this time? Some ancient secret? "Very well, Professor. Do begin." he said resignedly._

"Harry, meet Lily and James Potter." The two shrouded people pulled down their hoods to reveal a flaming haired woman and a man with messy, jet black hair. 

Harry kept his face emotionless. "Would you care to explain, Headmaster?" 

"Very well Harry. However, I ask you to allow me to finish my story without interrupting." Harry nodded and Dumbledore said, "As you have known, during the time of your birth, Voldemort had risen steadily and was becoming more and more powerful. Your parents, who were powerful aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix, happened to be on the top of his lists of targets. Tom Riddle tried to turn them to the Dark side, but naturally, they refused, and he threatened to kill them. I told Lily and James to flee to some place safer and leave you behind so that you can fulfill the prophecy. And now that Voldemort is dead and gone, I think it's the perfect time for you all to get to know each other. Well, Harry, what do you think?" Dumbledore said brightly, sounding extremely proud of himself. 

Harry inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying, without much success, to stay calm. He rested his forehead on his palm and said in a quiet, dangerous voice, "So all this time when you told me that Voldemort killed my parents and that it was my mother's _love_ which saved me, you were _lying_?" 

"I am sorry, Harry, I could not afford to let Voldemort know about your parents. I am sorry I lied." Dumbledore said sadly.

Lily surveyed her son as Dumbledore spoke. He had inherited his father's height and her vivid green eyes. His spiky, jet-black hair enhanced his well-chiseled face. He was an attractive man, indeed. She wondered if he was attached. After all, he was already twenty-six. This, was her son, her baby boy, her little pride who had defeated the dark lord.

"I can't believe that my _parents_," he spat vehemently, "are nothing more than cowards. I always thought that you two were heroes who died fighting the dark lord and protecting me, but I guess I was mistaken." He pointed at the two of them and hissed, "You left me to grow up with the Dursleys, in pain and hunger. Did you know that I slept in a cupboard for the first ten years of my life? I don't think so. You left Sirius to suffer in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Did you know that you denied him of his freedom for years? I don't think so. You left Remus to struggle with his lycanthropy by himself. You left _all_ of us alone, so that you could build a happy little home in goodness-knows-where, away from all of us. I'm disgusted!" 

Lily paled. Every single word her son had said was true. But how was she to know that he would be left to grow up with the Dursleys? She had always thought that Harry was living a contented life, together with Sirius and Remus. 

James listened to his son's cutting words, his own temper rising. "Enough!" he shouted. "Did you know how much we sacrificed ourselves to leave you behind?" 

"You sacrificed yourselves to sacrifice _me to the dark lord. How ironical." Harry said sardonically. Then he turned to Dumbledore._

"Professor, you have kept too many secrets from me and lied to me too many times. I have no wish to see you all anymore. The door is there, kindly use it." Harry said coldly. 

"Goodbye for now, then, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Please, leave quickly." he said, holding the door. James noticed that his son gripped the doorknob so tightly that his knuckles showed. A cold, emotionless mask had fallen over Harry's face.

_We'll come back  soon. James thought. _

Harry shut the door behind him, walked into his room and lay on his bed.

_Honestly, do they expect me to fall into their arms, give them a bear hug and say "Welcome home, Daddy and Mommy dear!"?_

Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter to this fanfic. I hope you all like it. If you do, then I'll post the next chapter. Please review. No flames, though. Cheers.


	2. What else do you want from me?

What else do you want from me?

Chapter 2

Two days later, Harry came back from the hospital and walked into his house to find his room door open. He walked silently towards his room and leaned against the doorframe, waiting to be noticed. His parents stood inside talking quietly.

"Quite a bookish person, eh, Lily?" James said staring at the books which lined the four walls of Harry's room from top to bottom. His bed was in one side of the room and there was a table with a computer on it at the other side.

"Albus said that he is a doctor," Lily said.

"You mean a Healer?"

"Something like that. It's rather complicated, though. Are you sure he'd want us to linger in his house, James?"

"Honestly, I don't care how he feels. I just want him to acknowledge us, and show us some proper respect, that's all. And then after that maybe we can think about being a family." 

Harry had heard enough.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he snarled. His parents turned around, with looks of shock on their faces. They followed their son out into the sitting room. He didn't tell them to sit, but they simply sat down. 

"How did you get into my house?" Harry asked, maintaining his composure. 

"A simple Alohomora did the trick, my dear son," James said coolly. 

"So just because you've got magical powers you would walk into other people's house like that? Can't you respect other people's privacy? Honestly, what would the muggles think of you all?" Harry said, disgusted. 

"You could do with some manners, young man," Lily said sharply.

"Mrs Potter, would you consider yourself to have manners if you walk into someone's house uninvited?" Harry said calmly, purposely avoiding calling his mother 'mum'. 

"Why did you leave the wizarding world?" James asked, getting straight to the point.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you? I don't think so. Look, I have killed Voldemort. I have fulfilled the prophecy. I have avenged the two of you, Sirius, and many others. To cut the long story short, I have served my purpose in the wizarding world, so what else do you want from me?" Harry said.

"To accept and acknowledge the two of us as your parents." Lily said. 

"Why should I? Give me one good reason." 

"Because you are our son." 

"You left me to fend for myself. Can you still consider me as your son?" Harry spat. "Ever since I entered the Muggle world, I was happy. I met new people and I made new friends. Then all of a sudden, pop! You two appear and Dumbledore says, "Harry, your parents weren't dead after all! You can be a happy family now!" And you all expect me to tumble into your arms and profess my love for you. Honestly, do you think I can take all that crap?"

"No one is asking you to tumble into our arms, Harry, though you can, if you want to. All we ask is for you to come with us and see if it will work out." James said icily.

"It'll never work out, _Father_," Harry mocked, "So just get the hell out of here and leave me alone!" 

His parents' eyes blazed with hurt and anger. 

"For God's sake, _leave_ and don't come back!" 

"We'll leave for now, but we'll be back. Consider your words and actions tonight. If you do not come with us willingly, then we will be forced to take action." James hissed. 

Harry rolled his eyes. _These people really have nothing better to do._

The two walked out and Harry shut the door behind them. 

*

A door opened and an old woman poked her head out. "Good evening. Visiting Harry?" she croaked. 

Lily and James glanced at each other and agreed to an unspoken question. 

"Yes. You are?" Lily asked.

"Mrs Agnes Thomas. Pleasure to meet you." she held out a shriveled hand and the two shook out. Would you like to come in?"

After the customary hand-shakes and exchange of pleasantries, James asked, "What do you think of Harry, Mrs Thomas?"

"Harry? Why, he is a good lad. Always ready to help someone in need. He's ever so well-mannered, bless that boy! And he's a marvellous doctor too…been in the papers a couple of times. Extremely dedicated to his patients, and to the hospital. Every so often, I'd see him dash out of his house and rush to the hospital because of some emergency case that needs tending too. A wonderful young man. Are you related to him?" she squinted at them curiously. 

"Yes, er, no, er, we're his friends." Lily stuttered.

"Well, then you are very lucky to be his friends, as I am to be his neighbour." Mrs Thomas said.

James cleared his throat and said, "Well, it's late and I guess we'd better get going. Goodbye Mrs Thomas, and goodnight." The couple stood up. Mrs Thomas walked them to the door. "Goodnight, dears,"

"That was very enlightening," Lily murmured.

"Certainly, darling. I'll find a way to get him out." James said. And the two left. 

*

Harry frowned and stared at the report. A new, deadly and mysterious virus had just broken out and it was infecting hundreds of people every day. It was nicknamed Virus Thirty-One because on the very first day it was discovered, it took away thirty-one lives. 

Dr Williams had arranged an emergency meeting to discuss about the disease and the precautions to take. After the meeting, he tapped Harry on the shoulder and said, "Keep yourself healthy, Harry, we're going to be extremely busy for the next few weeks, or perhaps the next few months." Harry nodded. His mentor patted him on the back and strode off. 

The young doctor sighed. With the new virus breaking out, the hospital was filled with patients every day. Even more people were put on quarantine. All health-care workers were told to put on masks, gowns and gloves when working with patients. At the end of the day, they were ordered to shower in the hospital before going home, to avoid the risk of spreading the virus. Things were so hectic that Harry forgot about his parents, until one day, when something jogged his memory. 

After a chaotic day at the hospital, Harry returned home, half-dead and thoroughly burnt out. A horrendous sight greeted his eyes. Almost every single Order member was crammed in his house, some even overflowing into his kitchen. Even Albus Dumbledore was there. And of course, his parents were there too. Then Tonks, in all her pink-haired glory, waved and said brightly, "Hi Harry!" Her greeting was echoed by more than ten others. 

"How are you doing, mate?" Ron shouted.

"Hello Harry!" said Hermione.

"Harry, dear, you look exhausted!" Charlie said, mimicking Mrs Weasley's voice. Everyone laughed, except Harry.

Even his parents gave him a cheesy smile and waved. 

"Oh lordy," Harry murmured. He walked into his bedroom and opened the door, to be greeted by the sight of Fred and George's four offspring bouncing enthusiastically on his bed. Arthur Weasley was busy admiring his computer. "Oh, hello Harry! Nice thing you've got here! What is it called, a Ponkuter?" 

"God, help!" Harry mumbled and walked out of his room into the toilet. Ginny was standing by the washbasin, powdering her nose. There was powder all of the floor. Harry slouched into the kitchen, only to find Mrs Weasley fiddling with the knobs on his stove.

Harry walked to the living room, his shoulders sagging. He stood in the middle, dropped his briefcase on the floor and fell to the ground. He covered his face with both his hands and sighed. Harry sat up, closed his eyes and not bothering to hide his weariness, he said, "Is there anything you all want? If not, please, I beg you, leave. I am extremely tired and I have not slept or eaten or rested for the past forty-eight hours. For god's sake, spare me!" 

"We just wanted to visit you, Harry, I mean we've not had a gathering like this for such a long time!" Hermione said cheerfully. "And besides –" Dumbledore said. But no one would know what Dumbledore had wanted to say, because at that very moment, Harry toppled backwards and fell into deep, much-deserved, much-needed sleep. 

"Poor child," Mrs Weasley said, clucking sympathetically. 

"So what do we do now?" Lupin asked. 

"I suggest we wait here till morning then maybe we'll be able to talk to him." Lily said. 

So all of them found a space on the floor, on the table or on the sofa and fell asleep. At about 3 am, their sleep was interrupted by the sound of Harry's mobile phone ringing loudly. 

"Hello?" He said sleepily. 

"…"

"Boss, I only came back 3 hours ago. Give me a break!"

"…"

"Twenty-eight confirmed cases? I'll be right there!!" 

Lily stared at her son in the dark. He shot up, rushed to the toilet and 2 minutes later, he rushed out of the toilet, grabbed his briefcase and ran out of the house. 

"That was fast," someone murmured.

_Every so often, I'd see him dash out of his house and rush to the hospital because of some emergency case that needs tending too._

James remembered Mrs Thomas' words.

"Now what are we going to do?" Mundungus Fletcher grumbled.

"Wait here till he comes back?" another person suggested.

"I've got a _job_, mister, I don't have time to hang around here all day and all night!" 

*

"Shh, don't make so much noise!"

"Don't forget, say it loudly!"

"We want him to be so touched that he'll come back with us, remember?"

"You're sitting on my leg, woman!"

"That's my business!"

"Shut up, Ginny!"

"He's coming!"

The doorknob turned and Harry walked in, with a bag slung in each hand. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!" All of them shouted. But Harry didn't even notice them. He was busy talking into two mobile phones at the same time. 

"Yes, sir, I'll get it ready, sir,"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't hear you, please speak up!"

"Oh and sir, please make sure that we have enough masks for the whole hospital staff,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Thank you sir,"

At that moment, every single person in his apartment started bellowing and screeching and growling the birthday song. Lily hurried behind her son and swept him in a tight, well-rehearsed embrace while James ruffled his hair in an exaggerated show of affection. Harry pushed his mother away furiously and swatted his father's hand away from his head. If there was anything he disliked, it was people playing with his hair. 

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" he shouted. Then he kicked the door open and stalked out. There was a silence. "That was extremely _polite _of him," Mrs Weasley said testily. Without a moment's hesitation, Lily and James hurried after their son and the rest of them followed. 

They were led to a nearby park. Harry was seating on one of the benches with his head on his hands. He heard two bumps. His parents had plopped down on both sides of him. That was the last straw.

"Yesterday, I was tired and hungry after two whole days of work. I went home, hoping to find some rest, only to find you assholes crowding up my apartment. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't because those four brats were using my bed as a trampoline. I couldn't work – Mr Weasley was fiddling with the computer. I couldn't eat – Mrs Weasley was playing with the stove. Today? Same thing again. I went home, hoping to find some rest, only to find that you all were _still_ there. I couldn't even _talk_ to my boss and my patient because you all were screeching goodness-knows-what. Then I came down here for some peace and quiet and you all follow me. Ever since you two idiots popped out of nowhere, my life has been living hell. For goddamn sake, get the hell out of my life. Just, just stop bugging me, okay?" His tirade was followed by a shocked silence.

Then James spoke up. "Look, sonny, the world doesn't revolve around you. These people sacrificed their weekend to celebrate your birthday with you, so can't you just show them a little bit of appreciation, you ungrateful soul?" he spat.

"In case you haven't noticed, mister whatever-you-want-to-call-yourself, my birthday is in two months time. And _I_ wasn't the one who came up with the _brilliant_ idea of asking them to _sacrifice_ their weekend!" 

Lily stood up, took his hand in a vice-like grip and said, "Listen to me, Harold James Potter, you are coming with us back to the wizarding world, whether you like it or not. And when we get back I am going to force some manners into that thick skull of yours!" 

Harry could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling brightly from the corner of his eye. That old bag was clearly enjoying himself.

Harry wrenched hand out of his mother's fingers and spat, "Unlike you, _mummy dearest_, I have a job. I am committed to the hospital, and to my patients. At least I play a part in society. At least I don't run away every time danger strikes." His words had hurt his parents deeply, and he knew it. Somehow, he felt a sense of satisfaction seeing them cringe. _How dare they just barge into my life like that?_

Then James gave Ron a slight, almost imperceptible nod. The red-head took a rubber ball and threw it at Harry. Out of pure instinct, he caught it. Harry felt a jerk behind his navel and to his shock and horror, he realized that the innocent-looking ball was actually a portkey. 

_What the hell do they want? How can Ron do this to me? _

Author's Notes

To CatzClaws, Indiangurl, Draken Smythe, insanechildfanfic, GEmory, Savi2070, spacecatdet, Death's Shadow, Holly, Slimpun, Erika, VB, Keronshara, Serath, pablo5280, john and RAVAD'S Bassist: 

Thank you so much! I was down with food poisoning and I was sitting in front of the computer wallowing in self-pity when I checked my mailbox and saw so many Review Alerts. You all really cheered me up. Honestly, I've never received so many reviews for one chapter before. I will update as soon as possible. Meanwhile, REVIEW!!!

Erika: You forgot to leave me your address, so I couldn't send you an email. But I'll do so in the future if you give me your address. Thanks for your review!

Death's Shadow: Well, that's one thing I didn't think about, lol, but let's just say that Harry's a modest person who doesn't want to live off his inheritance. J

RAVAD'S Bassist: That's a great idea. I'll think about it and develop it further. Thanks!

VB: I've never been to Snitchfiction.org before, but I tried it on my computer and it didn't work too. Maybe they removed the site or something…


	3. I'm no longer the baby boy they left beh...

To everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

Thank you so much. I really hope you all continue reading and reviewing my fic. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's the longest so far, so have a good time! 

Death's Shadow: I think this chapter will answer your question. Thanks for your review!

PantherGuide: lol, nice guess, but it's quite the opposite!

Draken Smythe: Because if they celebrated his birthday on the 31st of July, some of the big shots (think Dumbledore) would be too busy preparing for school. Anyway r&r! : P

spacecatdet: Yup, Lupin's alive. He said something in the second chapter. Ron is an idiot and I like him that way. Mwahahaha.

jenine: Don't worry, Harry won't go evil. Well, maybe a little dark, but definitely not evil. 

What else do you want from me?

Chapter 3

"Sorry, mate, I had to do it. Your parents' orders."  Ron mumbled. 

Harry trembled with fury. "Can't you just keep your nose out of my business?" he shouted. "You just have to interfere every single time! And what in the world has my parents got to do with you? You could have just said 'no' right?" 

Ron's face turned red and he shouted back, "You were my friend! Of course I had to help you reunite with your family!"

"Exactly. I _was_ your friend." Harry said coolly. "And since when did I ask you to help to bring my _family_ together? Since when did I even _want_ to reunite with my family? Admit it; it's none of your bloody business!"

"_Harry_!" Hermione shrieked, outraged. "Stop it, you two!"

"Oh joy, someone's trying to play the part of a peacemaker." Harry said sarcastically. 

"Shut up!" Ron yelled. "C'mon, Herm, let's just get out of here!" He dragged his wife out of the room where Harry had been portkeyed to.

_Good riddance._

At that moment, Lily and James entered the room. Harry looked away and said, "Can't you just stay away from me? You weren't there when I was growing up, you weren't there when I first learnt how to read and write, you weren't there when I was abused by the Dursleys, you weren't there when I received my Hogwarts letter of acceptance, you weren't there when I received my OWL and NEWT results, you weren't there when I faced Voldemort, so what makes you think that I need you now? 

"You seem to forget that it was _our_ money in the Gringotts account which helped you in the wizarding world. It was _our_ money which provided you with your basic needs. Have you ever thought about where you would be right now without that us?" James said dangerously.

"Ahem, ahem. In case you want to know, I have replaced every single knut, every single sickle, and every single galleon in _your_ account with _my_ hard-earned money. So, financially speaking, I owe you nothing." Harry said. "And would you be so kind as to tell me where I am right now?" he said with mock courtesy.

"You are at your _home_, Godric's Hollow. We rebuilt it after we came back. And don't try to get away, because this room is heavily warded. For the time being, you'll be staying here, until you learn to show your parents some _proper respect_." his father smirked with satisfaction. 

Harry looked around. There was a small cot, a cupboard and a door in the room – which probably led to the lavatory. 

"I'm extremely sorry to turn down your generous invitation to stay here, Mr Potter. I have patients who need tending to." 

"Ah, Harry, you must have misunderstood me, this is _not_ an invitation. And as for your dear patients, I'm sure the hospital will be able to find someone to cover up for you." James said.

"Honestly _father_, if you weren't such an ignorant little twit, you'd have realized that as we converse in this marvellous little room, there are people dying and suffering in the world out there. Unlike you, most people don't run away from their problems." Harry spat. He could feel anger surging through his veins, building up in his body. _"Control your emotions,"_ a familiar voice said in his mind. With great difficulty, Harry suppressed his rage. Then, he disappeared. 

_Someone has obviously forgotten to remind them that I've escaped from Voldie's high security cell before. _

"How did he do that?" James shouted, outraged. 

"According to Dumbledore, our son is a very powerful young man, darling," Lily said.

"He is, indeed," Albus said, stepping into the room. "I suggest you give him some time to calm down first before bringing him back. No one knows what happened during his duel with Voldemort. Those who witnessed part of the fight were dead. He simply brought the body with him back to Hogwarts. Then he settled his affairs and left. Perhaps if we manage to bring him back to the wizarding world, we'll be able to get some answers from him. The public has been extremely curious." 

Dumbledore then proceeded to tell Lily and James about what Harry saw when he looked into the Mirror of Erised during his first year. 

"Perhaps there is some hope in forcing him back, after all," James said, with a glint in his eyes. 

"I must warn you not to force him into anything, though. Harry is not a person to be meddled or manipulated with, as I had learnt during his sixth year." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. 

"Well, I'm sure there are many people who would be willing to help us. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Molly…" Lily trailed off.

"I did not expect it to turn out this way." Dumbledore sighed. "I had expected him to fall into place perfectly without making such a big fuss. After all, he _did_ want to have a family." 

*

Harry entered his house, his shoulders slumped with weary. The first thing he saw was Remus Lupin sitting on his sofa. Harry straightened up immediately and said sharply, "Mr and Mrs Potter sent you, didn't they," 

"Actually, Harry, I came out of my own accord." the man said.

"Well, what do you want?" Harry demanded. 

"I want to know why you find it so hard to forgive your parents."

"And after this, you'll go and report to them your findings, right?" the young doctor said. Before giving Lupin a chance to reply, he continued, "Very well then. If you want to be their stool pigeon, then go ahead. First, they barged into my life and expect me to 'show them proper respect' after leaving me alone for twenty five years of my life. Then they forced me to go back with them to _their_ house and threatened to lock me up until I learn to act like their little pet dog. They didn't even have the guts to explain to me personally about how and why they just dumped me with the Dursleys –" 

"Enough!" Remus barked. "Your parents had no choice, Harry! If they had stayed together with you then you would all have died together! If they brought you along, then no one would be there to finish Voldemort off!" 

"Even if the three of us died under the hands of the dark lord, at least we died together as a _family_! And since my sole purpose of existence is just to 'finish Voldemort off', then why do you all care whether or not I'm still around?" Harry asked calmly.

Lupin mouthed soundlessly for a few moments before sighing in exasperation. "Can't you just try to get along with them?"

"This is not the right time, Remus. And besides, from the way they're behaving, do you think they are trying to get along with me? They are simply trying to force me under their thumb. They seem to have forgotten that I'm no longer the baby boy they left behind. I've got my own life now. They just have to accept the fact that I grew up without them." he said quietly. Then he stood up, "If there's nothing else, then please leave. I'm sure you're extremely eager to report to them what I just told you." 

*

"Are you sure this is going to work, dear?" Lily anxiously. 

"Of course, darling," her husband said confidently. He cast a charm and both of them became invisible. "Let's go."

The two Apparated to the hospital closest to Harry's apartment. "I'm not sure if this is the place he works at, but we can always try our luck." Lily murmured.

They walked along the corridors, weaving their way through the many nurses and doctors who seemed to be rushing towards every single direction. 

"Did you notice something, dear?" James said, looking around.

"What?" came the whispered reply. 

"All of them seem to be wearing masks."

"Well, maybe it's some kind of stupid trend that muggle youngsters love to come up with." Lily said.

"I don't think so. That old hag over there is wearing one too." James mumbled.

"Darling? Drop it." Lily hissed into her husband's ear. 

"Look there!" her husband said, pointing to one corner. The names of all the doctors' had been printed on plastic and nailed to the wall. 

"Dr Harry Potter #05-78" Lily read. 

They took the elevator to the fifth floor entered their son's clinic and removed the invisibility charm. "Good afternoon. May I help you?" the old lady at the counter said. 

"We'd like to see Dr Potter," the two said.

"Have you made an appointment?" she asked. 

"Er, no." James mumbled. 

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Dr Potter has gone to check on his patients."

"But it's lunch time now, isn't it?" Lily said.

"Dr Potter doesn't go for lunch, ma'am. May I have your name?" the woman asked.

"We'll come back later," James declared. 

"Very well. Oh, and _do_ put on a mask." 

"Where are the wards located?" the messy-haired man asked.

"At the eighth floor. Dr Potter is there right now, but you won't be able to go there. 

"Why?"

"Because of the virus, of course." she replied. 

The couple glanced at each other, shrugged, and left.

"What makes them so obsessed about masks?" Lily said irritably once they were out of the clinic. Her husband shook his head. The couple took a lift to the eighth floor. There was a large, glass door with several buttons on one side. "Alohomora!" James said. The two hurried in and walked along the corridor which was lined with many doors with numbers on them.

The place was eerily empty. "There's no one out here," Lily murmured. "There are so many doors. There's no way we'd be able to find him." 

Her husband sighed. Their plan had failed, again. 

*

A week later, Lily lay in bed, moaning. Her head throbbed and she had great difficulty breathing. "James," she called out to her husband weakly. He rushed to her side and asked, "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Not feeling well," his wife murmured. He frowned and placed his hand on her forehead. Fever burned her body. He carried her to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder in. "St Mungo's Emergency Department!" he bellowed. 

*

After registering at the counter, one of the healers brought Lily to a ward, where she was examined. James paced up and down the corridor, his hands clasped behind his back. Minutes passed. Finally, the healer stepped out He rushed to her and asked anxiously, "Is my wife all right?" She sighed. "I am sorry, Mr Potter. We don't know what is wrong with her. There is kind of mysterious virus that is affecting her lungs and weakening her body. We have fed her with many different potions. None have helped. We have contacted Professor Snape from Hogwarts to see if there is anything he can do to help."

James flinched and turned bright red. "My wife is _dying_ and you are asking _Snape_ for help? What kind of a healer are you?" he shouted. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Mr Potter, this is a hospital. Please control yourself. Professor Snape is the best potions master in Europe, and that is why we are asking for his help. He may be our only hope to come up with a cure for your wife." 

Just as the healer finished her sentence, the door burst open and a tall wizard dressed in black robes burst in. His face twisted into a sneer when he saw his nemesis. "Potter," he spat. 

"Snivellus. We meet again." James said coldly. 

"I'm here to save your precious _wife_, Potter." 

"On Dumbledore's orders, no doubt." 

"Or rather, on Dumbledore's _request_. I can choose to let her die if I want. So, mind your manners." Snape hissed dangerously. 

James paled with rage. He detested the slimy git, but he detested feeling threatened even more. 

_Get a grip on yourself. He's the only one who can save Lily._

He gave Snape a curt nod and tried not to look afraid. Severus stalked into the ward.

*

Meanwhile, Harry was at the hospital, going from ward to ward, tending to the patients together with his colleagues. There were so many ill people that the hospital could not accommodate any more new patients. Many health-care workers had been infected with Virus 31 and there was a shortage of doctors. 

"When did you have your last meal, Harry?" Dr Williams asked sternly. Harry pretended not to hear as he gave his patient a shot. "Answer me, boy." Harry sighed. He recognized the tone his mentor spoke with. It was the don't-mess-with-me-or-you'll-regret-it tone. 

"I don't remember, sir," he mumbled. 

"Go to the pantry and get something to eat, boy. How many times have I told you not to go without your meals? For heaven's sake, you're twenty-six and you can't even look after yourself!" Dr Williams chided. 

"But what about the patients? I can't possibly leave them alone…" he protested.

"If you cannot look after yourself, then how can you look after your patients? I know you're worried about them, Harry. So am I. But you can't let your immune system weaken during this period of time. I can't afford to loose you. Your patients will benefit more if you're healthy and awake. Go eat something and then go home and have a rest, boy. You look dead on your feet." Dr Williams commanded.

"But sir, what about you?" Harry argued. 

"I'll manage, Harry. Don't worry about your patients; I'll look after them. I'm old, Harry. You're young and you still have a long way to go. Now, go to the pantry." his superior said with a tone of finality.

"We don't have enough people –" before Harry could even finish his sentence, Dr Williams cut in, "Don't make me lose my patience, Dr Potter. If you do not leave the ward now, I'll confiscate your identification card and ban you from the hospital for twenty-four hours. If I catch you stopping at one of the wards on your way to the pantry, it'll be forty-eight hours. Is that clear?" 

"Crystal," his protégé said. He dashed out of the room with a look of horror plastered on his face. Dr Williams smiled fondly. Then he sighed and went back to work.

*

Meanwhile, at Dumbledore's office, Snape was seated in front of the Headmaster. "I do not know what is wrong with her, Albus. Her lungs are infected and she is having a high temperature. We don't have much time left," Much as he loathed Potter, Severus and Lily were friends in their seventh year and that was perhaps the only reason as to why he was helping his enemy's wife. 

Dumbledore rummaged through the objects in his drawer and pulled out a muggle newspaper which he subscribed to. He pushed the newspaper to Snape and the potions master scanned through it briefly.

_Virus 31 Infects Hundreds Across the __UK___

_A mysterious disease, code named Virus 31, was discovered a week ago in the __United Kingdom__. Efforts to contain the virus within the country have been successful so far. However, hundreds of people, including health-care workers, are being infected each day. The symptoms of this air-borne disease include high fever, difficulty breathing and chest pains. All who show signs of this highly-contagious disease are to call for an ambulance immediately. People who came into contact with the victims have been quarantined. Members of the public have been encouraged to don masks…_

The article continued for several pages. "Do you believe that Lily is infected with this Virus 31?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes." Dumbledore answered. "She and James visited a muggle hospital a few days ago to look for Harry. She may have contracted it then." Snape smirked slightly when the Headmaster mentioned the Golden Boy's name. He could imagine the boy's reaction when he found out that his parents were alive. 

"What will we do next, Headmaster?" Snape asked, drumming his fingers against the table.

"Contact Harry."

*

"Hi." Dr Potter said, slouching into the pantry. His colleague and close friend, Dr Kelly Matthews, was standing by the counter stuffing a sandwich into her mouth. 

"Tough day?" she said, between bites.

"Duh." 

Dr Matthews was a muggle-born witch who decided to live as a muggle after graduating from Hogwarts. There were several other witches and wizards like Harry in the hospital, who worked and lived as muggles, simply because they preferred it that way. He had palled up with them within days of working at the hospital. 

"Williams made me stop." he grumbled, reaching for a cookie. 

"You can't argue with the Grand One," she said dryly. 

"How's the situation at your department?" Kelly asked.

"The word 'pandemonium' describes it wonderfully." Harry answered. 

"Same over here. But the number of new cases is decreasing, anyway, so hopefully the madness won't last long." 

 "May peace reign in the hospital wards," Dr Potter said sardonically, raising his glass of milk in a mock toast. 

"Hear, hear," his friend smirked, raising her own cup.

The two chatted for a little while more before parting ways. 

*

Harry trudged home and saw a figure lingering at his door. 

_At least this person is polite enough not to barge in. I really should start using magic again._

Ever since Harry entered the muggle world, he kept magic out of his daily life, only resorting to it when he was in dire situations. 

"Professor Snape," he said, nodding his head slightly as a way of greeting. He ushered his ex-teacher into his flat. During his last years at Hogwarts, Harry had gained a certain respect and perhaps even a slight affection for that 'dungeon dwelling moron', who had guided him towards his task of defeating Voldemort. 

"There's no time for pleasantries, Potter. Your mother is ill." Snape said sharply.

Once again, a cold mask fell over Harry's face.

"That's none of my –" 

"We believe that she's been infected with what the muggles call 'Virus 31'."

All blood drained from Harry's face. He grabbed his phone and dialed quickly. 

"Kelly, I need your help. It's spread to the other side. Contact the others and come immediately. I don't care what you're doing, this is important, girl! They've got no protection over there! Just Apparate over to my place together with the rest of them, okay? Make it quick, for god's sake!"

Within two minutes, Dr Matthews arrived with four other doctors – all of them covered in gowns, gloves and masks. 

*

The door banged open. James looked up, startled. Six people, dressed in white and covered in rubber and plastic, charged into his wife's ward. He stood up quickly.

"I'll take this one and the rest of you take the others. Hurry!" a very familiar voice shouted. 

"May I know where you are taking my wife to?" James asked icily. 

"Oh, don't forget to take that one!" 

Before James could protest, strong hands swept him up and he was Stunned.

Several hours later, James regained consciousness. He blinked and looked around. He was lying on a hospital bed, similar to the one at St Mungos. There were strange machines and apparatus all around him. The very last thing he remembered was being stunned. "Where am I?" he asked. The figure by his side, who was covered up from head to toe, said, "You're in a muggle hospital. Dr Potter will be here shortly. Please be patient." 

Harry strode into the ward and asked the young woman, "How is his condition?" 

"No signs of it yet, but I suggest we keep him under observation for at least another day." she answered. Then she left the two alone.

"Where is Lily?" James demanded. "And why have you brought me here?" 

"Mrs Potter is in another ward. You are being put under observation to see if you have been infected with Virus 31." his son said coldly. "And in case you don't know, Virus 31 is an extremely contagious disease which your _dear _wife almost spread to the whole wizarding world. Right now, the seven healers who are in charge of her are infected with this virus and so is Professor Snape. Oh, and the other patients who came into contact with the seven healers are also in a critical condition. Being her husband, you run a high risk of being infected and that's why you are here."

"What the hell are you thinking of? You are entrusting dying people in the hands of these pathetic _muggles_?" Get us out of here and bring Lily back to St Mungos!"

"You ignorant idiot! Can't you see that we are trying to save your pathetic lives? Can't you see that there are certain things that Muggles can do and wizards can't? Can't you see that everyone, be it muggle or wizard, has their own abilities?" Harry hissed. "What makes you think you are better than those 'pathetic muggles'? Can you come up with a cure for that disease? Did you know that both magical and muggle healers are working twenty-four hours a day just to ensure that you pull through? Do you know how much we go through? No! Did you know how much trouble you caused the wizarding world _and_ the muggle world, just because of your foolish decision to _visit_ me at the hospital? Obviously not. Honestly, if you had just stayed where you were, then the healers and Professor Snape and your darling wife would be safe and sound! Can't you see what you have done?" 

Anger blazed in Harry's eyes. His fists had balled and a white nimbus surrounded his frame. His hair seemed to move around in a wind that no one except himself felt. James tried to keep up a brave façade, but his eyes betrayed his fear. Anyone in his right mind would have been afraid. Apparently, Dumbledore had forgotten to tell him never to cross the young man.

Cold fury seemed to freeze the blood in Harry's veins. He was no longer Dr Potter, the kind and dedicated doctor, respected by his patients and well-liked by his colleagues. Anger had turned him to a Mage, a Warrior. Anger had turned him to his magical self. With a single, well-chosen word, he transferred the pent-up fury, frustration and despair in his very soul to his hand. 

James gasped in shock and horror and cowered against the headboard. His son's hand seemed to be encased in ice. With a quick, swift motion, Harry slid his hand into his father's chest. 

Author's Note: Cliffhanger…I hope you all enjoyed the first part of Harry's Big Blow-Up. Anyway, review and I'll update as soon as possible! Cheers.


	4. Great expectations

Author's Note: Yes, I _do_ know that it's been a long time since I last updated. I shall spare you from all the excuses I've made up and get on with the story. *smirks* Anyway, lots of stuff will be revealed in this chapter. I don't know if you all will like it, but that's the way I planned the story to be. Enjoy! :P

athenakitty: The wizarding world probably wouldn't leave him alone. He's too much of a hero and they just _want_ him back with them.

LMILL: Thanks for your nice and juicy review! Hopefully, this chapter will answer some of your questions!

insanechildfanfic: Thank you!

Ankalagon: *evil grin* Mwahahahahaha. Harry may or may not forgive his dear papa and mama, but he definitely _won't_ forgive Dumbledore, for, ah, certain reasons.

Silver Fang 90: *smirks* I know you don't hate me. Don't ask me how I know it…I just do. 

Indiangurl and Keronshara: James' wonderful behaviour is due to what Dumbledore did to him. *claps hand over mouth* Oops, I shouldn't have said that! Read on!

Draken Smythe: Harry was already a Magus then, it's just that he hid his powers and only unleashed them when he wanted too.

Jenine: Thanks! 

John: Thank you for your review. I'll update, if you continue reviewing! 

GEmemory: *whispers conspiratorially* Virus 31 was based on Sars, so there's probably no cure for it, but the patients will recover though. 

Chapter 4

What else do you want from me?

Great Expectations

James' eyes widened in fear as he watched his son's crystal-clear hand slide effortlessly into his chest. He gasped. His body seemed to freeze – ice crept into his very soul. Then all turned black. James felt a cold rushing sensation. He was falling, falling into Harry's past.

*

He was sitting in a dark, dingy and cramped place. James looked around. How in the world did he get here? Before he could answer his own question, the door was flung open and bright light flooded the tiny area. "Boy! It's already eight o'clock in the morning! Where is our breakfast, hmm? Too high-and-mighty to do proper work, eh? Pity your _freak friends_ won't be able to help you this time!" An enormous man with a bushy moustache barked. James recognized him immediately. The one and only Vernon Dursley.

"I'll send an owl to them!" James found himself saying. Then he understood. He was in Harry's soul and memory, experiencing his son's very emotions and feelings. 

"And how are you going to do that if your precious creature is _dead_?" Dursley smirked. The last thing James saw was a big, meaty fist rushing towards his stomach. Then his torso exploded into fire and he blacked out. 

Pain. It burned his soul. 

James found himself waking up at the Hogwarts infirmary. He heard Dumbledore telling Harry that he was to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, while Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys stayed at Grimmauld Place. He experienced the anger his son felt at being excluded, he experienced the guilt his son felt because of the deaths of Cedric and Sirius, he experienced the frustration his son felt at being locked up in an empty castle with no one, except Professors Binns and Trelawney for company, he experienced the irritation his son felt for being turned into a pawn in the giant chessboard of life. 

Then the scene changed. He was in Harry's first year, when he first met Voldemort face-to-face, he was in his second year, when he was in the Chamber of Secrets together with Tom Riddle and the Basilisk, he was in his third year, when he witnessed his son hearing his parents 'die'. Little did Harry know that Dumbledore had placed a charm on him which planted the memory of his parents dying at the back of his mind. He was in Harry's fourth year, when he witnessed his son struggle throughout the Triwizard Tournament, and during the time when he was Portkeyed to the graveyard to meet the Dark Lord and his minions. The images of Cedric lying on the ground, dead, and Sirius falling through the veil kept repeating themselves. 

He felt every single Cruciatus Curse his son was put under. 

Pain. It filled every single fibre of his being, every single inch of his soul. 

James witnessed and experienced, every single thing his son went through – death, guilt, anger, frustration, irritation, sadness, and pain. His being was overwhelmed by a myriad of these pent-up emotions. At the end, he saw a ball of pure, white light, tinged with red. And then, he felt himself being forced out and the icy feeling left his body He found himself back at the muggle hospital, panting heavily. Cold sweat covered his face. Harry stood before him, his face emotionless. Without a single word, he turned away and left. 

*

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Lily gently. He was back to being Dr Potter again. "Weak," she murmured. "That's expected." he said. Harry turned to his nurse. "Make sure she gets enough rest." Then he left to check on other patients.

"How is it going?" Dr Jason Morris, one of Harry's close friends, asked him as they bumped into each other. 

"Bad, obviously. But the number of new cases is decreasing, though, so that's something, I guess." Harry said. 

"I heard that your parents got infected. How are they coping?" 

"Okay, I think. Just like the rest." Harry replied curtly. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was their fault." He proceeded to tell his colleague about what had happened. 

"But still, you can't blame them, though. They didn't know." Dr Morris said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"They shouldn't have messed around here in the first place. Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it. I've to take care of them – they're still my patients, after all." Harry shrugged.

"I thought they were dead…killed by Voldemort," Dr Morris said thoughtfully.

"They weren't. They were hiding all this while from him." Harry muttered curtly.

"Touchy subject?" his friend asked.

"Sure." he replied.

*

Dumbledore sat in his office, deep in thought. It was a big mistake to invite Lily and James back to the wizarding community in England. Many years ago, he had placed a charm on Lily and James' minds that created a memory which showed that they had left Harry on their own accord. The couple had, in fact, protested vehemently when he told them to leave for another place. He had wanted them out of the way so that he could manipulate Harry to defeat the Dark Lord. If Lily and James had stayed behind, they wouldn't have allowed Harry to take part in the war at such a tender, young age. The only people who knew about the fact that James and Lily were alive, was the Order of Phoenix. But they weren't told the whole truth, either. They only knew that Dumbledore had told them to leave to protect them from Voldemort. And even then, they were sworn to silence. 

Every year Harry studied at Hogwarts, Dumbledore exposed him to danger, to prepare him for his final meeting with Voldemort. He had expected Harry to end it all in a spectacular fight, with little or no deaths. He had expected to stand beside Harry as he finished off the dark lord. He had expected to watch as the very last part of his plan fell into place. But he was greatly disappointed. 

Dumbledore was fighting inside Hogwarts when Harry slipped out. Many others followed him on the way to death. Harry killed Voldemort without anyone watching. Everyone around him was dead. Dumbledore saw nothing at all. But that did not matter. His white pawn had checkmated the black king, and everything was over. 

He had expected Harry to stay behind and get a decent job, maybe as a professional Quidditch player, an auror, or perhaps as a professor in the school. He had expected Harry to welcome his parents back with open arms. He had expected the three of them to live happily ever after. He had expected himself to die in peace, basking in the fact that _he_ was the one who helped the wizarding world regain its glory, that _he_ was the one that killed Grindelwald, and that _he _was the one who planned the defeat of Voldemort. He had expected everyone to hail him as the powerful, wise and kind old man who brought peace to the wizarding world, together with Harry Potter. He had great expectations for everything and everyone. But those were mere expectations. Nothing more. They were illusions. And illusions only brought along disappointment. It was a lesson he had learnt.

And now, he was still The Great Albus Dumbledore, Mighty and Powerful, Feared by the Dark. But what was the point of it all? What was the point of manipulating Harry? What was the point of forcing Lily and James to leave? What was the point of making use of the Order of Phoenix? In the end, he was still back to square one, just that this time, Voldie was dead. He didn't even get to witness the magic moment. He felt hardly any satisfaction. Only bitterness. 

*

Harry sipped his coffee at the pantry. His mind floated to the time when he had channeled his memories and emotions into his father. He could sense a powerful spell hidden deep in the vaults of James' mind. He wondered what it was. Maybe his mother had it too. 

He finished up his coffee and hurried to Lily's ward. 

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked. His mother nodded weakly. 

"Close your eyes, please. I'm going to give you a full body scan." he said. Then he placed a hand on her forehead.

It was there. He could sense the power radiating from it. He reached towards it with his mind. It was a memory – twisted into a knot and planted in her mind. Harry frowned. Maybe he shouldn't meddle with it. Or should he? He gave it a tentative prod and was rewarded with a burst of magical energy. Harry winced. His curiosity _always_ got the better of him. Perhaps he should just leave it alone. After all, it was none of his business.

Finally, Harry tugged at it with his mind. There was a sudden flash of light. Harry shivered, feeling as though he was falling into a Pensieve. 

Author's Note: I'm working on the next chapter now…shall update as soon as possible, that is if you all REVIEW! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. All comments are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
